Heat of contact
by FLASH2000
Summary: Thawne started to taunt him"It brings me great joy to see you like this Flash, helpless,weak." He grabbed one of Flash's arms and injected the fluid. "What better way than to have you destroy yourself ." Thawne turned off the artificial gravitation device and sped off before Barry could get to his feet.


Heat of contact

Eobard Thawne, the reverse flash, was back and devastating Central City. "Where are you Flash, come out and face me,"he kept yelling out as he ran from one side of Central City to the other. Barry saw the news at Central city police station and exited the building through the alley entrance. Barry changed into his uniform in a blink of an eye and sped off to confront Thawne once again.

The reverse flash got caught up tearing up Central city park, that he didn't notice Flash running towards him. "Thawne," Barry screamed as he punched him square in the jaw with extra momentum behind it from his speed. Thawne landed face first from the force of the punch, but got to his feet quickly, hardly dazed at all.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I came back to your timeline, well I spent all of my time when I got back to my timeline devising a method suitable enough to end you, and I have." Reverse flash smirked and said,"catch me if you can," and took off, the Flash in hot pursuit, determined to stop Thawne at all costs.

It was clear that reverse flash was leading him somewhere, he wasn't just running in any which direction, no he always had a plan. He said so himself that a he devised a plan to end him, but there is no way Barry is gonna let that stop him.

Eobard ran into an abandoned warehouse, Flash stop for a second before rushing in. He knew it was a trap, and it turned out he was right. Barry ran into an artificial gravitation device from the future. The gravity stopped him from using his super speed.

"Always rushing in, never in the mood to ponder the possible outcomes of a situation," Thawne teased, slowly waking a circle around Flash. "No matter, it just makes it easier for me." He walked over to a table with syringes and different color liquids splayed across it.

Thawne picked up a syringe filled with a blue liquid and made his way towards Flash. He bent down next to Flash, who was laying on the ground under the force of the gravitation device. Thawne started to taunt him"It brings me great joy to see you like this Flash, helpless,weak." He grabbed one of Flash's arms and injected the fluid. "What better way than to have you destroy yourself ." Thawne turned off the artificial gravitation device and sped off before Barry could get to his feet.

Flash called the watch tower and told Batman to prepare to run a test on his blood, he had to know what Thawne injected into him before something bad happens and what Thawne said worried him even more.

Up on the watchtower, Batman prepared the med lab, ready for Flash to arrive and explain why he was getting ready to analyze his blood. Before he knew it, Flash appeared in the doorway.

"What happened," Batman asked. Flash answered "Thawne, he injected something into my bloodstream," he kept talking,"he said it would make me destroy myself so he didn't have to himself." Batman could tell Flash was worried.

Batman sat him down and drew some blood to examine it. He put it through a machine that would analyze it and turn up the results.

"Whatdoesitsay," Flash asked super fast. "It is going to take about 4-8 hours before the results are finished. Tell, do you feel ok, no fever or anything?" If Flash didn't know Batman the he does, would've thought he was concerned for his wellbeing. "No I feel fine, I don't feel sick or anything."

Batman just looked at him, that cold stare he gave everyone, as if he were staring at his soul. "I think you should stay on the watchtower, something might happen if you go on a mission and not only endanger yourself but your teammates as well," Batman said this in a monotone voice, as he walked towards the door and looked back at Flash. "I'm serious stay in your quarters here on the watchtower." Flash responded "I know you're being serious,when are you not." Batman looked at him coldly and walked out of the room.

Flash walked into his room on the watchtower. He really hated having to stay there, there was NOTHING to do. He took his cowl, boots, and gloves off and flopped down onto his bed. He hasn't gotten much shuteye lately, so why not take a little nap.


End file.
